Second Coming: Legend of the Ice Wolves
by LionessKeeper
Summary: Van Helsing mourns the loss of Anna while hunting a growing pack of evil werewolves. And bumps into old forgotten friends that hold a piece of the puzzle to Van Helsing's shadowy past
1. Until we meet again

**Note:** This fanfic was spawned from me asking three questions, how did Dracula know about the serum, who made the serum and how did VH obtain the rectangular scars on his back, and so a story was formed in my head.

****

**Part 1: Until We Meet Again**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing, Stephen Sommers does, (as does Bram Stoker) wish he would consider a lycanthropic story for VH2 though. _

****

He carried Anna's lifeless body out of the castle, Carl walked behind him with Frankenstein's monster. The grief was clear to see, but for once, Van Helsing didn't care.

"Where will you go from here" said Carl to the monster.

"Somewhere that I will be left alone, although I have found a friend in you and Van Helsing, I have to go somewhere, away from prying eyes" he replied.

As they re-emerged through the gateway, he placed her on the floor and looked at her. She looked as if she were sleeping. Carl broke the silence "Be strong in the knowledge that she and her family finally get to enter St Peter's gate". With that Carl and the monster left him, as at that time he was inconsolable. Van Helsing then scooped up her body and placed it on what was once her bed.

Something within him had changed. Before Van Helsing had to worry about destroying whatever evils he encountered or was told to destroy. Now, more than ever, he felt a great swell of pity for them, especially the shape shifters, as just a couple of hours ago, he was a werewolf with rage and senses tenfold what they were when he was a human.

Yet, although cured from lycanthropy, the beast had left his scar on Van Helsing, and although it wasn't visible, he could feel it still sleeping now inside of him.

Exhausted by the changes he had undertaken that night and of the grief of loosing Anna, he finally rested his weary head on the couch and, not to long after that, found himself dreaming.

**Dream Scene:**

_"You have destroyed all trace of him" asked a man Van Helsing knew from……somewhere; he couldn't place from where though._

_"Yes, your family are safe" he replied._

_"Where will you go from here" the man asked._

_"Up north, I have to retrieve the cure" he replied_

_A light then enveloped the man that he was talking to and the next thing he knew, he found himself running, and then he felt the searing pain._

He woke up, setting moonlight now filtered into the room. He put on his regular clothes, as he was still wearing the torn up clothes from the night before. Van Helsing carried out Anna's body to the carriage; they then rode to the sea and said goodbye to Frankenstein's monster. Van Helsing and Carl then made their way to a mountain top overlooking the sea; they then constructed a pyre and lay her in the centre. He then lit a torch and stepped up to the pyre and lit the branches underneath.

He looked at her as he did so, a mixture of sadness and anger welled up inside of him, he could have sacrificed himself for her, he would have, and he loved her so much to a point that he couldn't imagine falling in love with anyone else. He watched in sadness as the flames enveloped her body.

Carl, his friend read from the bible.

The smoke from the pyre wafted upwards, Van Helsing looked down, emotionally bruised and feeling betrayed by the god that he had his trust in for as long as he could remember. Then he felt it, something was lifting his head up. Then he saw her, or at least her outline in the sky.  
He was shocked on seeing her, he wanted to follow her, he wanted to be with her so much, he staggered trying to follow her, but then he saw them, the entire line of Valerious seemed to gather around her. She looked out at the sea and then looked at him and smiled at him as she shed a tear. He didn't want her to go, she can't go, he wouldn't let her, he was devastated, and she was so close to him. Carl saw it too, and he placed his hand on Van Helsing's shoulder trying to console him. And then they disappeared into the dawn sky, he saw her smile for a few minutes more before she disappeared also. Her final gift to him was reassurance that she was going to be ok, if she did live, who knew what greater evil he would have lost her to. A feeling of peace came over him, he realised that she was finally with her family that she longed to see and was tortured on loosing.

He was happy for her, happy that she found peace; he knew though that he was a going to be a long time trying to find his own peace, but now he knew that it was tangible, possible, and he saw it thanks to her.

Goodbye Anna, until we meet again he thought as he looked forward at the dawn sun that dissolved the long night previous.

The pyre burned to embers as Van Helsing and Carl mounted their Transylvanian steeds and rode across the seemingly endless golden wheat fields which led them to a harbour town.


	2. The Unattainable Truth

**Part 2: The Unattainable Truth**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Van Hel_s_ing, blah, blah blah, you know the rest._

They reached the harbour later on that day. Carl enquired about the ship to Rome whilst Van Helsing waited nearby. Then Carl informed him that the ship that was leaving for Rome was not due to go until the next day. He instructed Carl to find somewhere to stay for the night, which he dually did. It was the only place available and it could be found just at the edge of the forest.

They had gotten separate rooms, it had taken a few hours to get the room, so much so that it was sundown, the two were tired when they reached the inn and retired immediately to their respective rooms to sleep. Van Helsing wearily fell heavy on the bed.

_There was a wolf baying at the moon outside Van Helsing's room. He didn't remember wakening up, but now he was sitting at the edge of a bed fully clothed. It was hard to believe for him that a night ago he was a werewolf basking in the powerful light of the moon that held him in its grasp. Now he was only human once again and although he was being caught in the moons light, it did not hold the same effect on him as it did that that night. It was inside him still though, he could feel it, and he didn't like it. He moved to the window and spotted the wolf that was howling and he found that it was staring directly at him. He then made his way outside, the wolf looked at him before looking at the woodland, Van Helsing followed suit and looked in also, as he stared into the infinite abyss of the forest. Then it came close to him and looked as if it was going to pounce in him, Van Helsing braced for the worst. _

_Instead it backed up a bit and sat down and then unexpectedly, it spoke to him._

_"I know you" it said before sprinting away from him. This revelation troubled him so much that he decided to follow it, call it a reflex that he had._

_By the time that he had caught up with the wolf it was asleep, but its ears perked up on hearing Van Helsing, it rose from its sleep before speaking to him again._

_"You're the one that I was called on to help again"._

_"Again?" he repeated slightly confused he backed up just a little._

_"Yes, but something tells me that you do not remember me, I can tell, you always moved about cautiously when you didn't know what people were telling you" it continued to speak "Animal spirits are assigned to every living person to remind them not to forget their wild cousins, you are confused my friend, I cannot help you until you realise what is in your nature" it said as it partially disappeared, leaving golden brown orbs staring at him. "And what is that" replied Van Helsing._

_"Don't you remember" it said before the orbs disappeared also._

_When he looked up, he was no longer in the forest but in Dracula's lair, there was a werewolf baying at the moon, it was him, he figured, it looked around at him and started to growl before pouncing him, tearing into his flesh…._

And then he woke up with a start.

He checked his clothes, no bloody werewolf bite could be seen, and it was just a nightmare.

Early morning sunlight dotted its way along the room.

The sheets were tossed where he lay. And then he remembered that he was setting sail for Rome. And then he groaned he would have to meet Cardinal Jinette.

Van Helsing walked along the pier that morning; they were to board the ship later that day to Rome and Vatican City. The trip to Vasaria had changed him, both inside and out. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end when he spotted the setting moon, although cured of lycanthropy, the wolf had stayed with him, and somehow he knew that it would always be with him, to help him and to scorn him.

Both of them were not looking forward to their return to Rome.


	3. “Schooled at forepangs, wilder wring”

**Part 3: "Schooled at forepangs, wilder wring."**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Van Helsing, don't own the quote comes from the estate of G.M. Hopkins, Jesuit priest and poet, and comes from the poem, 'No worst there is none', no blood sucking leeches, please._

No moon was in the sky, he felt his spirit weakened, he felt drained. The events of the past month had left him tired. He had completed three difficult missions and in the process, lost the woman that he loved, that was his equal. He was cranky and meeting with Cardinal Jinette didn't help his mood. Carl said nothing on the way to Vatican City, Van Helsing wasn't in the mood for talking. It was the beginning of the month when they reached the Vatican; Carl was led away with a group of other monks and the gate and brought underground to the Vatican Armoury.

Van Helsing walked confidently towards the confessional. "Bless me father for I have sinned…." He started to say when just the Cardinal interrupted him "You were supposed to save her, not end her life". Van Helsing looked up, a mixture of anger and grief filled him, but instead of answering Cardinal Jinette back, he kept quiet.

Then he spotted a surprised look on Jinette's face before it melted away to a look of saddened recognition, "You loved her, didn't you" he said.

"Yes" said Van Helsing quietly, not to reveal the spear through his own heart that what he truly felt. Then Jinette sighed. "The only thing that I would consider saying to you at moments like this is that all things happen for a specific purpose" Jinette said to him softly. Van Helsing looked at Jinette with a look of part acceptance; he got right to the point "What do you want me for". This shocked the cardinal who couldn't believe that Van Helsing was willing to work, so soon after having his heart shattered by what had happened in Transylvania. "Are you sure that you want to go on this mission, so soon after her death" he asked him then. "Yes" he answered. They then walked down the stairs together, for the first time ever in silence; usually Van Helsing got a lecture about how he messed up the mission in some small way. He entered the armoury where there could be heard the noisy clamouring of people of his religion and others preparing weapons. Cardinal Jinette walked towards a projector and signalled a young priest beside him to slot in the first slide.

Werewolves…..

This was the image that greeted Van Helsing. A pang of grief filled him, just days ago, he had become one of these savage beasts. He had killed Anna as one of them. He vaguely heard Cardinal Jinette speak about his mission. He felt something inside of him urge him to scream out "For god sake it's too soon for this type of mission" but he buried this feeling deep inside. He had to go to Norway and track down a pack of werewolves that had ravaged remote villages. Apparently, they had already sent another Knight of the Holy Order who subsequently went missing a couple of weeks ago. He was presumed dead or bitten by now. He had to escort someone who had come seeking their help as well, safely back to her country, as it was believed that now it was no longer safe for her to stay there. Cardinal Jinette spotted the disbelief in Van Helsing's eyes as he finished briefing him on his mission. He went over and said to him quietly and in a desperate voice, "You know that I wouldn't have put you on this type of mission so soon after what had happened to you in Transylvania, but we are desperate and you are our best hope at ending these werewolves bloody reign of terror, once and for all, you know these creatures, my son"

"I'll accept this mission" Van Helsing replied.

"Thank you, my friend, now come over here, I need to show you something" said Cardinal Jinette walking over to a table where there lay a silver sword. Cardinal Jinette handed the sword over to Van Helsing saying "Take this, it may come in handy when dealing with these werewolves, Carl will deal with any other provisions that you may need."

"Thank you, Cardinal Jinette" Van Helsing replied and made his way over to Carl.

Van Helsing went over to Carl, who was, for once, quiet as he worked. Carl had seen a different side to Van Helsing on this last mission, the side that was unsure of what each hour would bring and with each hour that night of Anna's death, he grew more and more bestial and less the man that he was.

He was now, yet again a hunter of these evil creatures, but at the back of his mind he admired these creatures, simply for their sheer tenacity and wily nature, they certainly made his monotonous morbid job a little more interesting. But now there was a part of him that pitied them, because, he had guessed because he had become a werewolf himself, but he knew that he could not afford to let that reason cloud his judgement. He was sent to do a specific job and that was to kill these werewolves and that was just what he was going to do.

Carl kept on working where he was, but did not turn to face Van Helsing as he suddenly spoke to him, "Van Helsing, I know that this mission is a difficult one for you, there is no point pretending for me, and god knows what might happen to you….". "I know Carl, but I'll be alright, you would have to trust me" replied Van Helsing to his friend. Carl just gave him a look as if to say I know before he said "I have requested the cardinal to let me come with you, just to make sure that you don't get into trouble". "Did he agree to let you go" Van Helsing asked surprised at what he had just heard. "Yes" he replied simply. "Alright, but if you get into any trouble, you're on your own". He said with a mock severity in his voice. Instead of shooting Van Helsing a look of pure fear, Carl just shot him a withered look. This was far different than before, Van Helsing noticed, this perhaps was a sign of how their working relationship had changed since the last time they were both at the Vatican.

Carl followed him, as usual pottering behind him. They left that night but stopped to rest in a forest, far different to where they were the previous night, he mused. Van Helsing made it comfortable for him to sleep and drifted off.

That night she came to him in his dreams.

**Dream Scene:**

_The moon illuminated the sky and he found himself in a clearing. There was a woman there who had her back to him, she was familiar, and he felt at ease with her. Then she turned around, it was Anna. "Anna? I thought you were dead" he found himself saying in disbelief. "I am you saved my family, they and I are eternally grateful to you" she said. "I loved you, you know that, why did it have to be that way, why should I live and you die?" he asked her. "God has a greater purpose for you, you'll see and understand in time" she replied. Her words, at that moment echoed that of the cardinal. Then the wolf from his previous dream joined her there, it nuzzled up against her, she stroked its head gently, as that was happening, he got a feeling as if it was happening to him. "You will love and be loved again Gabriel" Anna told him adding "And I will always be there if you need me". With that, she left the clearing. He tried to follow, but he would not be let out of the clearing, the way was blocked._

_He looked back; the wolf was sitting, just staring at him purposefully. "What do you want from me" he asked the wolf. "I want you to be able to accept what's within you" it replied. At that moment he sensed something behind him, he spun around only to be faced with a towering werewolf. The beast lunged at him and expecting the worst he closed his eyes. He then felt something nudging him, it was the beast, and its own original threatening stare had softened. Surprised and touched by the beast's own gentleness, he reached out and strokes its head, slowly but surely the beasts own form disappeared into Van Helsing's own hand, he feels the power of the beast surging through his body, but it didn't cause him to change. _

"_Do you understand now what needs to be done" the wolf said, and with that it left. Van Helsing stares down at his hand in disbelief at what just occurred._

Van Helsing woke up to the dimmed light of the setting moon, Carl was still asleep. He walked up to a tree and leaned against it and watched the waxing crescent set, his dream bothered him. Was this to be his fate, was he really meant all the time to be a werewolf, was that why he was given this mission? He knew that time would indeed tell, and from what he could tell from his own dreams, that time was coming soon. With that he woke Carl and gathered up their belongings and headed to the pier to set sail on the ship to Norway.

She waited aboard the ship and wished for dawn to come quickly. She clutched the piece of paper with the knights of the holy order stamp on it close to her. Soon she would be going home with escorts, and hoped that this return would finally end the war that was raging in her own homeland.


	4. I just want you to know who I am

**I just want you to know who I am:**

_Song lyric not mine, characters not mine, Xana is mine. Ah, ya know the deal_

Van Helsing had made his way to the ship in the shadows as Carl freely brought their luggage onboard. When the ship moved out of the harbour, Van Helsing came out of the shadows, leaned on the side of the ship and breathed in some early morning sea air. He then sensed that someone was looking at him, and looked around but there was only a woman there staring out into the sea, as if she were longing for her home.

The woman spotted Gabriel taking in some sea air, she couldn't believe it, it was him, and she quickly looked away.

Van Helsing looked at the woman, the backs of the recesses of his mind urged him over to her, he spotted the letter that she kept clutched close to her, it had the mark of the Holy Order, and then he knew that she was the one he was meant to protect.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing that letter that you are holding, I think that that is meant for me" he told her. "And who might you be" she asked him, unbeknownst to him that she actually knew who he was. "My name is Van Helsing, I was sent by the Holy Order to protect you" he replied adding "and yours" "My name is Xana" she replied. Her gaze shifted to Carl, who was now by his side, she smiled warmly at him, he did also and she ran over and hugged him. "Carl" she said. "Xana, good to see you again" he replied. "You know her?" he asked his friend. "Yes, well, I helped to bring her to the Vatican, some time ago" he replied to Van Helsing before turning to Xana again, "Must be three months since I saw you though, what happened" he asked her.

"I was in hiding, things were stirring in Transylvania and the Cardinal thought that it was unwise for me to venture out, I was put in the care of some old nuns, they were very kind to me, I told the cardinal a month ago though that I had to go home, he understood what was going on in my homeland and agreed that it would be a wise move, I was more of a use there than here, especially with Dracula dead now" she replied.

"You knew of Dracula?" Van Helsing asked. "Yes, only too well, he terrorised our lands for many years before turning his attention to creating his offspring" she replied adding "Me and a few others like me, joined together to fight against him, some got killed, others lost to us, I hated Dracula more than anything, he had made me loose a friend of mine seven years ago, someone who fought side by side with me, together we were a force to be reckoned with, but no more." "I am sorry that he has caused you so much grief, but he is gone now, I made sure of it" said Van Helsing to her, when he looked at her, he knew that she had already known of this, she smiled at him sadly and walked away from him. "She is acting very peculiar, not like herself at all" Carl noted as she walked out of earshot of them both. With that they headed to their individual cabins to unpack.

They did not meet Xana again until dinnertime, she was particularly more nervous now, as if anxious about something, every now and then Van Helsing noted that she would look out of the window, as if the setting sun was her warning. She ate fairly quickly and headed to her cabin and locked the door. A storm had started up shortly after sunset which made it impossible for Van Helsing to stay on deck, he tried to keep himself preoccupied by reading a book that was placed on the shelf in his room, but he soon found himself nodding off to sleep.

**Dream Scene;**

_He found himself carrying the sword that the cardinal had given him in the armoury. It fitted well in his hands, there were hoards of werewolves and vampires heading his way, he killed them easily enough. He had his werewolf senses back, he smelled the blood of the werewolves he had killed all around him, in the distance he spotted Xana fighting on more werewolves and vampires, then he spotted Dracula, he found himself changing and jumping up in the air to try to take him down when he was in bat form, only to be met by another barrier, the scenes of fighting disappeared around him and he was alone and human again. Then the wolf came again to him. "She misses you" said the wolf. "Anna?" he asked. "No, her" he replied and pointed with his snout to directly behind him, where Xana could be seen crying in her cabin, she looked up and he saw that her eyes were feral_ _golden brown. _

He woke up and went outside, the sea was finally calm, and then he spotted her on the deck staring out into the sea, her face masked somewhat from the hood that covered her head. He went over to her and pulled her around to him to make him see her face. Her eyes, those feral eyes that he had seen in his dream, he instinctively took out his gun and pointed it towards her. She looked down and closed her eyes, he clicked the gun into active and prepared to fire. "Am I evil?" she asked him suddenly. She found when she looked up that his gaze change from hardened determination to confusion. "WELL, AM I?" she added louder and even more determined than before. She knew that he couldn't sense any evil in her, he lowered his weapon. "I'll take that as a no" she said. As she left, she heard him shout towards her, "Wait"

She looked around at him, she thought that she would be faced again with a gun so she braced herself; instead, she was faced with a confused looking Van Helsing. "What happened to me?" he asked her, almost pleadingly. At that moment, she didn't care that he didn't remember her; she had to let him know what she was really feeling inside. "My friend, when I saw you today I was filled with joy and sorrow, joy at the fact that you were still alive and sorrow because you didn't remember me and your power taken from you" she told him adding "I've missed you so much"

Then the realisation dawned on Van Helsing, "I was your friend" he said and looked towards Xana for the answer, she nodded. "I don't remember anything, it's as if it had been blocked in my mind, that's what my dreams meant" he added. "Your dreams?" she asked him. "Yes, my dreams, they have been steadily getting worse each night since the night we were at Dracula's lair" he told her. "The seer was right" she said inwardly. "Seer, what do you mean?" asked Van Helsing. "A person who was said to be a seer of future events made a prediction about what would happen to you, we didn't take it seriously at the time, but it seemed that now, it has come true, partially at least. He told of someone within the pack that would be lost to us and who would become fully human again with no memories of his life with us, that this individual would find his way again and kill Dracula, but at a great personal loss to himself" she told him, she came over to him, but slightly distanced herself from him. "He said that person would help us and that person who fought with me all those years ago would fight with me again" she told him. Her feral eyes looked cautiously at him, he looked at her. "Well, I'd better be getting inside" she said and turned to leave. "Wait, what creature are you, you cannot be a werewolf, they don't have the level of control to keep a human form" he asked her. "The good ones do" she called back to him before going into her cabin.

Van Helsing didn't believe what he had just heard. His dream, that's what they meant, he was meant to be a werewolf. What if what she had told him was a lie? The best bet for him was to be cautious still, for all he knew; she could be leading him into a trap. He went back to his cabin, but was unable to get back to sleep and morning came quickly enough.

She decided that it was best to keep her distance from Gabriel for the remainder of the journey. She was nervous and didn't know whether he would kill her and not believe her own story. A couple of days later they arrived, the chaos very clear to see from the moment that they set foot on land.

"Oh, God, what have they done!" she exclaimed in pure disbelief in the carnage she witnessed around her.


	5. From the Ashes

**From the Ashes:**

_Characters not mine except, Xana, Quicksilver and Nocturne and Lune _

Clearly in shock, she moved among the charred remains of the settlement next to the pier. "This was one of my favourite spots to come and think, it was so beautiful, and now look at it" she said sadly. "It can be rebuilt" said Carl simply. "Yes, but it will never be the same" she replied adding "There is an old mill at the edge of the forest, I'm meeting some people that can help us get safely to where we were have to go" she told them. Then a howl erupted from inside the forest that was next to the settlement ruins. At that moment, Van Helsing felt a strong presence of evil coming from there. The shock on her face changed to fear. "We have to move quickly, it isn't safe" she told them. "You don't have to tell me twice" replied Carl. Awkwardly, with the bags they were carrying, they ran as fast as they could until they came to the mill, they ran inside and quickly barricaded themselves in. "They were waiting for us, they knew we were coming" she said in a rather scared tone, her eyes had now changed colour. Then she heard someone behind them, the Van Helsing and Carl were knocked out, the next thing she too was knocked out also.

He and Xana woke at the same time, Xana rubbed her head violently "Oww" he heard her exclaim and a small growl escaped her lips. A fire had been lit in the hearth in the room, Gabriel and Xana had been placed on individual single beds. He sat up; he was still a little disorientated. At that moment a man came into the room and said to him "Its good to see you awake, Gabriel" While Van Helsing searched his own mind to try and remember, Xana simply cried out "Quicksilver!!" and went to hug him. "Xana, my young warrior wolf, how good it is to see your sweet face again" Van Helsing didn't sense any evil in him so he just asked "Who are you?". The man turned around "Don't you remember me?" he asked. Xana answered for him "His memory has been wiped of his knowledge of us and his own powers stripped, although he did get them back briefly but wasn't able to control the wolf, he was bitten but cured by Dracula's serum" she told him. "And he killed him?" Quicksilver asked her. "Yes" Van Helsing replied adding "I did, but at a personal cost". "The seer was right" Quicksilver said simply, Xana nodded.

The man's eyes were feral golden brown, like Xana's were the previous night, he was old and he had also a limp in his step. "Quicksilver is the elder of the pack" Xana told him. "We have met in another life, you helped us fight Nocturne, but you decided to leave us and go and find Dracula and kill him, and then we never heard from you, Xana left to try and find you shortly afterwards to look for you" Quicksilver told him. On hearing this, Van Helsing looked over at her; she looked at him briefly and quickly looked towards Quicksilver. "Afterwards we fled Lycanthruphos, our haven" he told them both adding "It's now deserted". "Why didn't the pack fight against them" she asked him. "Our resources were too stretched, Xana, our pack needed to get out of Lycanthruphos before it was utterly decimated" we did what we had to ensure our own survival." He told her. Xana didn't question him; she knew that he only did what was only open to him. "Xana, I need to talk to him alone, the rest of the pack is in the kitchen, and Carl is by the fire warming his body, see does he want something to eat" he told her then. She nodded and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"What are you?" Van Helsing asked him adding "Xana implied that she was a werewolf, but that is impossible." "My dear boy, nothing is impossible, even you of all people should know that, I have been a werewolf myself for most of my life" he replied. "So you are one, but I was always taught by the Order that werewolves were always consumed by the curse after their first full moon" he said, remembering his own close call. "You are true in some sense, but being a werewolf isn't a curse, it has just become known so much more so as one through the actions of werewolves sired by those of Nocturne's pack." He told Van Helsing adding "Did you know that when a person becomes a werewolf, the whole community of both good and evil werewolves feel it, like they feel it when one of their own are killed or cured permanently". "So…?" asked Van Helsing. "Yes, a month ago a wolfs spirit that everyone knew which had been gone was reawakened, but it was different than before, it was uncontrollable, consumed by darkness, and then as soon as it had come into being again, it was gone again, we knew that it was you my friend " Quicksilver told him. "In my dreams, I keep on seeing a wolf; it told me that it was my spirit guide" Van Helsing told him. "Ah yes, yours was an unusual spirit guide, I remember now, it did suit your own nature, mine for example is the bear, Xana's is the lion." He replied adding "With your own memory gone you don't know of her great courage, which is the way in which she showed her animal guide trait, especially in battle, you and her were a force to be reckoned with indeed" "I have a proposition for you, you may not like it, but I'll put it to you anyways, do you remember this" Quicksilver asked him and pulled out a needle with a red liquid in the glass section. "He doesn't, but I do" Carl was at the door with Xana, he continued "That was the colour of the liquid used to help transform Van Helsing back after he transformed at midnight, the cure" "Yes, Xana please show Carl out and close the door" when this had been done, Quicksilver continued "Dracula stole a vile of this red serum on us with the help of Nocturne" He continued "This blue phial causes one to change their form to that of a wolf, but it depended highly on how the wolf would react, if it used its powers for good or evil, if the person was bitten then by a wolf that was good, for example, it would ultimately carry out good deeds and vice versa in the terms of evil werewolves"

"We have found a compromise, however in this green vial; it allows the person to be a werewolf, and become a werewolf if they wanted or needed to be without having to have these feral eyes or to have a constant supply of red and blue serum by your side." He told Van Helsing adding "We need your help, we need you to take this" he asked him handing Van Helsing the green vial. "But I'm not a werewolf anymore, I took that serum" Van Helsing told him. "The wolf lives on in the persons system at least one lunar cycle after being made a werewolf, by giving you this serum, you will look like a wolf when you transform for the first time, but you'll have your human mind, you can make the choice to be good, and it will be yours and yours alone" he told him. Suddenly Quicksilver became restless, he limped to the out the door for a minute, and brought in another man, he spoke to him quietly; he gave a couple of blue phials. "When do you want me to take it" asked Van Helsing. "After we leave this place, which will be in a couple of hours, rest now my friend, you'll need your strength for the road ahead" Quicksilver told him and with that he left him. Van Helsing was weary at what the day had brought him and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

**Dream Scene:**

_Dracula appeared in his armour in front of him They talked to each other as if they were friends, Dracula removed his helmet and smiled at his friend. Then Van Helsing noticed that he was brandishing a silver dagger, he struck Dracula with it, a death blow. Dracula just looked at him in disbelief and then died. _

_Van Helsing turned and walked away, but was suddenly struck down by a werewolf who tore into his flesh before he got the dagger and stabbed it._

He woke up suddenly and climbed out of the bed where he lay. He walked up to the window and looked up to the sky; the moon was slightly bigger than it was the previous night. He noticed as he turned around, all the bags that they had with them at the door. Carl was up and rushing around. "What's wrong" he asked his friend. "The pack rushed out of here moments ago, Quicksilver told me to tell you that it is time, whatever that meant" he replied. Van Helsing knew well what that meant, it was time to take the serum, he went back to the room and thought about everything for a moment, and decided to take it. After taking the injection of the serum, he stumbled back onto the bed and sat up to quell the dizziness that the serum had caused to happen. When he recovered a couple of moments later, he heard outside scuffling, then roars and whimpers getting more distant, coming from the forest. He ran quickly, armed with silver bullets in his guns into the forest where there was the action. He saw the spectacle of werewolf fighting werewolf. Suddenly, even though he was as careful as he was when the bullets clicked into position, some of the wolves suddenly noticed and growled at him. One of them came just in front of him and stopped growling, it stood on its hind legs and greeted him, and this was something which took Van Helsing by surprise.

"Van Helsing" it said blandly. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Nocturne, Alpha male and soon to be ruler of Lycanthruphos" he told Van Helsing. Van Helsing could sense the evil in Nocturne. One of his werewolf followers then pounced directly at Van Helsing, but was killed by a shot fired from his gun. With that, the others and Nocturne left. One of the wolves that had been pummelled on the floor just moments before spoke to him and said "Thank you, my friend", the wolf had Quicksilver's voice. Van Helsing helped up the wolf who spoke to him. The wolves around him had picked up the clothes that had been scattered from the sudden transformation that occurred. "Where's Xana?" he asked the wolf. "Over here" a wolf replied, as Van Helsing watched this giant wolf began to shrink, before the wolf became fully human, it put on a jacket, finally only Xana was there. "Xana doesn't need this serum to be human again, she can change at will" Quicksilver told Van Helsing. The other wolves including Quicksilver took the blue phials and changed back. Van Helsing noted that among the wolves that transformed was a striking pure white wolf who transformed back into a young woman; Quicksilver noted this and called her over to him. "Lune, my child, I would like to see you for a minute, please" When she came over to Van Helsing noted how she looked, she was pale skinned, with those feral eyes. "Van Helsing, I would like you to meet my daughter Lune" he told him. "Pleased to meet you" she told him before Xana caught up with her, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you" she told her. "Sorry Xana" Lune replied. "Hey, don't make it into a big deal, now you go and help Carl bring our things, ok" Xana told her. Lune nodded and left them. "Quicksilver, we have to move on, they know where we are now, and it isn't safe" she told him. "You're right Xana, collect up all our things, we'll go on the move again" he replied.


End file.
